The Teacher
by yugihfan2002
Summary: Robin's new Ninjitsu instructor is more than a little strange, he wears a cloak in the warmest weather, always has his face and hands covered, and smells a little like sewer. Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

The teacher: Robin's new teacher is more than a little strange; he wears a cloak on the warmest days, always has his face covered, and smells a little like sewer. Crossover

I was still in a little bit of denial as he looked at the strange man standing in front of me. This man was to be my new ninjitsu instructor? Had Bruce finally made a mistake? This man that smelled like old sewer water couldn't know anything about ninjitsu.

"I don't like him" I said plainly, wrinkling my nose in disgust, "find someone else."

Bruce glared at me, "No, it is all right, I understand." the man said, "I will leave. But only if you can make me young one."

I grinned, thinking this was too easy, and struck out with a rolling kick I had learned last week in kickboxing, but my foot made contact with only the air, as the strange man had moved out of the way so quickly, I couldn't see where he had gone. Confused, I glanced around, on defense, ready for an attack, or so I thought when I felt a kick to my behind that sent me tumbling head over heels. The smiling stranger stood over me, and I blushed with shame that he had somehow beaten me.

"I guess you can stay Mr.?"

"Hammato Yoshi." saying this, he extended his hand, which was wrapped in tight bandages.

I took the hand gratefully; wincing a bit as the stench once again filled my nostrils.

Tim will show you to your room." Bruce said, "I would, but I have a very important meeting to get to."

Knowing that this was Bruce speak for 'I'm going out on patrol, and you're not coming.' I huffed angrily, but all the same, I picked up the suitcases, which actually were a lot lighter than they looked, and headed up the stairs.

(switch pov)

I know even as I'm gaping at the sheer size of the mansion in front of me that this is a mistake, I should never have taken the job. Then, I think of my sons faces when they learn the things my new paycheque cna buy and I walk into the home. It felt so cold in that place, that for a moment, I paused, and then smiled as I noticed a small boy staring at me from on the stairs. So, this was to be my new pupil?

"I don't like him" I heard him say

The man I assumed to be the boys guardian glared at him, and I smiled again, it wasn't the boys fault. My appearance and smell had put a lot of people off of hiring me once they had met me, but the fire in his eyes intrigued me. The boy was eager to learn, I could see that much in his face. So I decided to challenge the boy.

It was plainly obvious that the boy had some sort of training, but as soon as I moved out of the way, into the shadows, his eyes lost track of me. I noted that the boy's guardian's blue eyed stare never once lost me and wondered what he was hiding. Pushing that out of my mind, I knocked the boy to the ground, grateful as he got up to be getting the approval. After being shown to my new room, which I was sure, could double as a gymnasium, I took out a small battered cell phone, sighing even as I pressed the button that would allow me to speak to my oldest.

"How goes the job Master?"

"I think the master of this house is not what he seems."

"You could always come home." I sighed again, hearing the plea in his voice

"I took the job, and I will stay until it is done."

There was silence on the other side of the line, "If I need help, I can always call." I added

"Sleep soundly master and try to call more often."

I chuckled to myself as I hung up the phone, laying back in the enormous bed, and turning out the light without ever knowing that something else was watching...

End Chapter

So, any guesses to whom it is yet? I think you'll be pleasantly surprised if you haven't figured it out.


	2. Chapter 2

I realized in the last chapter that I kept referring to Tim as "Robin" which is something that wouldn't happen. I'm not sure if in the Animated Series if Batman had Tim Drake or Dick Grayson, so I'm going with Tim because he's younger and needed the training. Dick kinda already had some sort of training from the circus. If I'm wrong about this feel free to correct me.

One month previously…

Walking in front of my sons doors, I smiled as I walked past each door. So much had changed, and yet so little. Michelangelo, always my baby was clinging to Klunk, the nightlight in his room warding off the darkness that the boy always denied he was afraid of. Leonardo could be heard mumbling strategies in his sleep. Raphael was boxing at the air again, fighting invisible enemies. Donatello was asleep at his computer.

Gently i picked him up, grunting at the weight as i transferred him to his bed. This is the time i treasured the most, when my boys were all asleep and the only sound was their snores. This was the time i had to myself. Walking to the kitchen, i reached up to the cupboard for my customary tea, sighing as i brought down the empty box. It was not the only thing empty i discovered as i looked through the cupboards. Even though we had been straining what little we had, there was not a single scrap of food in the entire house. Looking in my secret spot for our stash of emergency money yielded only a single twenty. Sighing again, i wondered how we were going to make it through the winter.

When my boys had been young it had been hard, but doable to salvage what i could from garbage cans, buying what i could from the money that fell down into the sewers. But with four growing boys, money had become tight, then scarce. I would have to go to the surface. So, i wrote a note for Leonardo to tell him to watch over his brothers until i returned, wrapped myself as tight into my hooded jacket that i could, and went up. The first place i went was the garbage cans. With my sense of smell, i could easily find the bottles to turn in for the recycling fee. It wasn't glamorous work by any means, but there had been many times in the past where this very action had saved us from starvation.

After 3 hours of picking and only finding enough for $20, i decided to call it a day and headed for April's.

"I could loan you the money." she said as i sipped a tea she had made

"While I appreciate the offer Mrs. O'Neal, I know that you are not in any better of a financial situation than us. There is only one thing for it. I shall find a job."

She agreed to help me, and so we began looking for something that would suit my 'special' needs. For weeks we searched, and then finally, I saw an add for a ninjitsu instructor in Gotham. By the next week I was meeting Bruce Wayne at one of the local restaurants. After a long interview and a short demonstration of my abilities, I was given a plane ticket and was on my way.

Back to present….

When Bruce came home from locking up the Joker again, he reviewed the tapes from the bedroom. So far there wasn't anything fishy about the man he had hired to help train Tim, but for someone in his line of work caution was something you could never have too much of. He couldn't help feeling sorry for Yoshi when he noticed Tim was sneaking into the room. It only meant that the boy had decided to play a prank on his new tutor. Bruce knew from experience that Tim's tutors never lasted very long once he decided to prank them. Tim was almost to the bed when a trap line that Bruce hadn't even seen sprung and he couldn't help smiling as he watched the distressed Tim hanging upside down from the ceiling.

With Tim…

"How did you know?"

I laughed as I watched him struggle, "I have four sons, one of which has been trying to prank me since he could crawl, so I have gotten used to surprises."

"So are you going to let me down?"

"If you are going to get caught, you must deal with the consequences."

And with that I left the room

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Just a little note to let everyone know that i am oficially retiring from fanfiction in order to better concentrate on my own work. Have no fear i will find good authors to continue my work, and i do have a plan for continuing harry potter: pokemon trainer and other than that fic all others are oficially up for adoption.


End file.
